The Potter Revolution
by kaza
Summary: My own version of Harry Potter.


Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own this but I took the ideas out of a book some lady wrote  
  
Chapter One – The Prophecy  
  
"James, Lily, please have a seat," said the old man. The old man had a very long beard and hair, bright blue eyes and wore glasses on the ridge of a long crooked nose.  
  
"What's the matter Dumbledore. This can't be good, because you don't usually show up at people's places and plus you know Lily's already very late into her pregnancy. I don't want her to be stressed about anything right now," said James with a hint of pride and curiosity.  
  
"I must tell you something, but please do not feel alarmed. Do you know who Sybill is?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah, she's the new divination teacher at Hogwarts," replied James retrieving three bottle of butterbeer from the pantry.  
  
"Well, Sybill had a very genuine vision shortly after I interviewed her for the position of teaching at Hogwarts." said Dumbledore quietly.  
  
"Please continue!" was all James could say.  
  
"Sybill had a vision. This vision is important because it involves your son. I believe it would be safer if you, James, were the secret keeper for Lily and you unborn child than Peter, and yet still make Sirius godfather," explained Dumbledore.  
  
"Why can't we make Peter as secret keeper?" asked Lily, who had finally spoken after some silence.  
  
"Sybill saw in her vision that Peter would betray you and inform Lord Voldemort of your whereabouts," replied Dumbledore.  
  
Lily and James jumped at the sound of the Dark Lord's name.  
  
"Why would Peter betray us and why is You Know Who after our child?" James wondered aloud.  
  
"That is something I don't know. However, once he tells Lord Voldemort of your whereabouts, he will come to find you. It is believed from Sybill's vision that your unborn child will grow to become more powerful than Lord Voldemort himself. That is why he will come to find you and kill your child." answered Dumbledore.  
  
"Does Peter know?" enquired James, suddenly feeling anxious.  
  
"No, this event occurs sometime in the near future. We can't predict when. This is why it is best to do as I advise you to," Dumbledore answered with a sense of calmness.  
  
"James......." said Lily weakly.  
  
"What's wrong muffin," said James quickly getting up to his feet.  
  
"MY WATER BROKE," screamed lily with agony.  
  
"What? Dumbledore what do we do?" asked James.  
  
"We take her to St Mungo's," Dumbledore replied with mock laughter.  
  
"How? WE can't apparate there," said James.  
  
"Portkey. Have you got any unwanted muggle objects?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah, in that cupboard," replied James.  
  
Dumbledore walked up to the cupboard and took out a kettle. He put his want to the kettle and said, "portus."  
  
"Hurry now, both of you. On the count to three. One, Two, Three."  
  
"They arrived in St Mungo's. It took a while to adjust to the new scene. James quickly walked up to the front desk.  
  
"M-my w-wife's w-water broke. P-please help m-me d-do something," James cried out with a plea of help.  
  
"Okay sir. Healers are coming now. Please fill in this form sir," said the nurse handing James a form.  
  
James snatched the clipboard and pen, quickly jotted something down on the paper, signed it and gave it to the lady. Just as he finished healers came to get his wife.  
  
"I'll be with you through this cupcake," said James. However he received no reply.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and realised Dumbledore was still there.  
  
"Would you like me to get Sirius and Remus?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, please, can you go do that and I will go check up on Lily." said James and with a pop, Dumbledore was gone.  
  
He went up to his wife's ward. Just as he was standing outside the door there was a pop on his left and a pop on his right. It was the arrival of his two best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.  
  
"Is the baby born?" asked Sirius, feeling excited.  
  
"Honestly, I don't....."  
  
"Shhhh" Lupin said, putting a finger to his lips.  
  
The three stood there in the corridor in silence. All of a sudden they heard a baby cry. Lupin gave a laugh, patted James and congratulated him. But, James just stood there feeling rigid.  
  
"James! James! you're a father now!" said Remus.  
  
But James ignored him.  
  
"Step aside," said Sirius. "James, your child has four arms and four legs. It looks like an octopus."  
  
Straightaway, James floated back to reality. It seemed like what Sirius said knocked him back to life. Next minute, before Sirius could dodge, he received a knuckle sandwich and was left lying in the corridor while Remus and James went into the ward.  
  
Lily had her arms wrapped around a little boy.  
  
"What's his name James," asked Remus.  
  
"From this day forward his name shall be Harry James Potter," replied James, standing tall and with pride.  
  
Harry broke the silence crying at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Maybe he needs his father," said Lily.  
  
James walked forward and slowly took Harry in his own arms.  
  
"Hey, mini-pothead's born," sneered Sirius.  
  
Everyone jumped. No one had noticed Sirius walking into the room. James cleared his throat, hoping it was an easy enough indication for Sirius to shut up.  
  
"Well, you know Sirius that you are Harry's godfather and Remus you know you are Harry's honorary godfather," said James.  
  
Both Sirius and Lupin nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Even though the boys were so happy that Harry was born, Lily did not join in with the celebration. There was something nagging at her in the back of her head. Her child was born, but she didn't want to be happy because her son will go through a lot in his life. She knew that the events happening in his life are not what ordinary boys go through. She felt guilty giving life to someone who would suffer a lot. But when these events occur, she promised herself, sho would help Harry no matter what. 


End file.
